


Legendary [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [5]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: We need to train. War is coming.A fanvideo focusing on Bobbie Draper set to the song Legendary





	Legendary [Video]




End file.
